


To Whomever Invented Ties

by jensenacklesruinedmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Romance, Tie Kink, cas has feelings, dean helps him figure them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesruinedmylife/pseuds/jensenacklesruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever ficlet, posted on a tumblr prompt!</p><p>Someone posted: dean playing with cas’ tie while they talk pls</p><p>And I said: #suddenly in desperate need of a ficlet</p><p>Then someone else said: and pulling him in by the tie asjfbslkg someone write this nOW</p><p>So I said: (FUCK IT, I’LL WRITE IT MYSELF, AHEM.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whomever Invented Ties

Dean and Castiel were standing in an empty parking lot after an easy hunt. Sam was back at the motel sleeping off the flu. Damn baby, Dean had called him, teasing. Sam had simply given him the finger with a grunt before passing out again. 

There had been a few demons causing trouble in a small town, pulling fatal pranks on humans. Dean had found them in the parking lot and driven up in the Impala, pretending to be lost and clueless, until he pulled out the demon knife to gank one, while Castiel appeared, and after a little rough housing, smited the other two himself. 

Dean was now leaning against the Impala as Cas “disposed" of the demon’s borrowed bodies. When he was finished, he walked over to Dean, hair windswept, tie crooked, and trench coat hanging slightly off one shoulder. Dean scoffed, turning towards the angel.

"You look horrible," he said playfully.

Cas, completely oblivious to sarcasm, responded, “I don’t see why that matters."

Dean shook his head. “C’mere."

Cas walked over, unsure of what the hunter wanted from him. He was surprised when Dean began to loosen his tie. “Dean, what are -?"

"Calm down, I’m fixing your tie. Who taught you how to tie a tie? Have you been doing it wrong this whole time?" Dean’s face was scrunched in concentration as he wrapped the silk material around the angel’s neck and began to tie it, correctly. 

Castiel was suddenly aware of how close they were standing. He was overcome with the urge to…to what? He wasn’t sure, but it was there, and as he watched Dean’s face, Dean’s hands near his neck, he felt something. What is going on with me?

Cas had been so lost in his thought, he didn’t realize that Dean had been talking to him. " - and then you flip this side over the first loop, okay? I know, I know, who cares, right? But it’s actually pretty crucial to know." Dean finished and smoothed the tie down over Castiel’s chest, then reached up to fix the collar of the trench coat. “I mean, think about how impossible it would be to impersonate a federal officer if I couldn’t tie a tie!" 

Cas had stopped listening to Dean, mesmerized by his lips - the way they moved, how soft they looked… then Cas felt a tug around his neck. His eyes snapped up to meet Dean’s. Bright green, beautiful. 

"Cas, are you…?" He gave the angel a questioning look. Castiel looked away, feeling uncomfortable. They were still standing so close - Dean’s back against the Impala’s hood, with Cas standing directly in front of him. Dean’s hands were resting on his chest. Castiel decided to be honest.

"Your lips," he said quietly. 

"What?"

When Castiel didn’t reply, he felt another tug on his neck. He decided then to smite the man who invented ties. 

"I said, your lips, Dean. The look so soft and perfectly shaped, and I want… I feel like I should…"

"Like you should…what?" Dean asked, voice low and suggestive. Castiel didn’t know what to do. He had never felt like this about a human before, but Dean? Dean was different. He knew that from the moment he gripped him by the shoulder and pulled him out of hell. 

Cas didn’t know what to expect when he turned back to look at Dean, but the smirk Dean wore on those lips of his made the angel’s knees go weak. Before he could question his body’s reactions, Dean made a fist around the blue tie and began to lean back against the car, pulling Cas down with him. 

"Dean-?" Cas felt himself begin to topple, but slammed his palms flat on the cool metal of the hood, one arm on each side of Dean’s waist. 

Dean leaned back on one arm, placing his weight on his elbow. He looked up at Cas with wide eyes, pupil’s dilated.

When it was clear to Dean that Castiel still wasn’t sure what to do, he jerked his other arm down, tugging hard on the angel’s blue tie. Cas stumbled, falling almost directly on top of Dean, elbows banging against the hood of the car. 

Their faces were less then an inch apart, but there was no tension - only anticipation. 

"Now, what was that you were saying?" Dean whispered, low and breathless. “You wanted to…?" He tipped his chin up so that their lips were brushing.

Castiel would have responded, but his mind had stopped functioning correctly. They were dangerously close now, and yet all Castiel wanted was to be closer, to feel more of Dean, to feel all of Dean. 

As if on cue, Dean gave Castiel’s tie one last tug, and their lips met, wet and hot and needy. Cas had never kissed a human before, but if this is how it always felt, he understood why they did it so often. Dean’s lips were in fact very soft. He felt Dean’s tongue on his lips and opened his mouth, welcoming the new sensation that pulsated through his entire body. 

When Dean pulled away to gasp for air, he let out a laugh. “Have you ever done this before?" he asked.

"I don’t think so. What do you call what we’re doing, exactly?"

Dean laughed again. “We’re making out, Cas. And you’re good at it."

Making out. "I am?"

"God, yes." Dean replied. “Please, don’t stop."

Cas obeyed. 

Instead of Dean’s mouth, Castiel let his lips explore his jawline and his neck. He felt Dean grasp at the trench coat, trying to pull it off of Cas’s arms. He let him, sliding the coat off without missing a beat, mouth still on Dean’s neck, sucking at his quickening pulse. 

The jacket Dean was wearing was soon tossed aside as well.

Cas moved down Dean’s neck, kissing the exposed skin on his chest. He felt Dean’s fingers tangle in his short hair as he moaned, making Castiel’s breath hitch. 

"C’mere," he gasped, pulling Castiel’s face back up to his. “Wanna taste you again." 

Castiel greedily obliged, letting Dean explore his mouth with his tongue, nibbling at his bottom lip every time Dean stopped to breathe. The fourth time it happened, Cas bit down a little harder then Dean had anticipated, making his hips rise up to grind against Castiel’s crotch. 

The sound that came out of Castiel’s mouth must have come from heaven itself because Dean was certain he was going to lose it right then. 

"Cas," he breathed. “I…we should - do you want to continue this somewhere else?" 

The angel could only nod, and with a flap of his wings, they were on a large bed in what looked like a penthouse suite in a pricey hotel. 

Castiel was still laying on top of Dean. Well, we can’t have that, Dean thought. He heard Cas yelp as he flipped them over.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he charmed, smiling down at Cas, “I’m not really the submissive type." 

Cas looked up at Dean, eyes dark with pure want, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Dean, I… I need -." 

"I know what you need, baby," Dean crooned, leaning his face down towards Castiel’s ear. He nibbled on the lobe, then whispered, “First we have to get you out of these clothes." 

Cas shut his eyes as Dean traced a finger up his side, so slowly it ached. When Dean untucked Castiel’s dress shirt from his trousers, is was all he could do not to shiver. 

Cas’s hands when for Dean’s belt, but Dean stopped him, a look of mischief on his face. 

"Ah, ah, ah - not yet, angel," said Dean, stilling Castiel’s hands with his own and pinning them above his head. He shifted his position to straddle Cas, knees resting by his Cas’s hips. 

"Dean, please," Cas begged, surprised to hear his own whimpering, but he didn’t care. He needed to feel Dean, needed to touch him and taste him, or he’d go crazy. He had never felt such desire before; it was new and exciting and terrifying. 

Dean only shook his head, “Soon, sweetheart," he whispered, planting small bites on Castiel’s collar bone. Cas let out a gasp and felt Dean smirk against his skin. “Soon, I promise." Dean’s breath was hot as he moved his mouth to Cas’s lips. “Just be a good angel for me, can you do that?" 

Castiel nodded furiously. “I’ll be good, I’ll - ahh," Dean’s hands had dipped to undo Castiel’s belt. 

Dean looked up. “You’ll what, darlin’?"

Cas racked his brain for words to say, but all that came out of his mouth was a desperate whine as Dean finished unbuckling and began to unzip his pants with one hand, the other still holding Castiel’s arms above his head. 

Dean shoved Cas’s shirt up and placed a kiss right below his navel. Castiel shuddered. 

"Gotta hear you say it, love," Dean teased, kissing his way up Castiel’s abdomen. “Tell me what you’ll do for me." 

"Anything," Cas replied, bewildered by the pleasure he was feeling. “I’ll - hnng- anything, do anything, D- mmm, ah- Dean, please, please." 

Satisfied (and ridiculously horny), Dean moved his hands and reached for Castiel’s tie. Cas, breathless and confused, looked at Dean. 

"Dean, what are-?"

"Calm down, I’m taking off your tie." He smirked, lowering his voice. “That way, I can get you naked and fuck you so good, you won’t be able to walk in the morning." 

Cas felt a tug at his neck, blue silk replaced with pink lips, and he decided then to bless the man who invented ties.


End file.
